thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
Angels, part of the metaphysical group, are winged creatures that are a form of an afterlife of humans. They can manipulate the morals of the living in good ways or bad ways. There are three different types of Angels: Angels of Light, Angels of Darkness, and Cherubs. Inspiration: "Wizards of Waverly Place" "Fairly Odd Parents" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description There are three different types of Angels. Angels of Light are what people normally think of as Angels. Angels are the soals of the deceased that have gone to Heaven in their afterlife. They resemble Fairies in a sense, with the large white wings growing from their backs. Angels of Darkness are the soals of the deceased that has gone to heaven but was exiled. They now have black wings to contrast the white of the Angels of Light. Cherubs resemble babies or small human or Elven children. They have small white, gold or pink wings. They wear diapers and carry heart-shaped bows and arrows. Culture Angels of Light are deceased mortals that have gone to Heaven in their afterlife. They wear white clothes, mainly robes and have glowing golden halos above there heads. Most Angels of Light work as Guardian Angels, Angels who are assigned to a mortal and are to protect over them. Some Angels stay in Heaven and work there, however, most do not have wings. Angels of Darkness share the same background as their light counterparts but have been kicked out of Heaven, and are forced to stay in the Mortal World. Over time they wings turn black and the evilness within them grows. They live to make the living just as evil as they are. Cherubs are sometimes called Angels of Love, but they are actually part of the Pixie family due to their size. They are baby-sized Angels of Light whose job is to spread love around the universe. They are led by fellow Cherub and Roman God of love Cupid (Eros in Greek myth) making them the most powerful or influential group of Angels. Magical Abilities Angels of Light and Angels of Darkness are originally from the land of the living but have been moved to another dimension. Them retaining their memories from life and being able to travel to and from the land of the living, means that they have Cross-Dimensional Awareness, having knowledge of or being able to sense other realities. Their large feathered wings allow them to fly through the heavenly skies. As they have already died, they cannot die again. This gives them the power of Immortality, similar to a ghost. Also like ghosts, they can phase through objects meaning they have Intangibility. They can hide from the living by making themselves invisible. Cherubs, being part of the Pixie family, can teleport using wands if they have one. It is currently unknown Angels of Light and Angels of Darkness can also teleport. Most notable of Angels is that they are able to influence the minds of the living. Angels of Light, working as Guardian Angels influence their mortal in good ways, influencing them to make good choices. Angels of Darkness corrupt those around them, making them evil as well. They make people do bad things and the more they corrupt the stronger they get. Cherubs have the strongest mental manipulation tactic. Using a bow and arrow, and a special potion they can cause someone to fall in love with someone else. This is accomplished using the "love-arrow." Also, they can reverse this effect using the "anti-love arrow." Weaknesses Angels of Light become powerless and depressed if the Moral Compass is taken and put into the hands of the Angels of Darkness. Angels of Darkness are sensitive to bright lights and will try to stay away from them. Cherubs weaken if their current vicinity is lacking in love, this could even be fatal if not changed. Dietary Information It is currently unknown what Angels of Light or Angels of Darkness eat. It can be assumed that they would eat the same foods as they did when they were alive. It can also be assumed that they do not have to eat at all because there is no need to do so. Cherubs, on the other hand, are living beings and need to eat. Cherubs most likely consume sweet things like chocolate and Cupid is known for having a liking to danishes. Habitat and Location Most Angels of Light live in Heaven as this is where they go when they die. The only angels, usually, that do not live in Heaven are Guardian Angels who live with their assigned mortals. Angels of Darkness originally lived in Heaven but got exiled to the Mortal World. It is unknown where exactly they live in the Mortal World. Cherubs live in Fairy World with their leader Cupid. Appearance in the Show There is an episode pending that will feature Angels of Light making Angels of Darkness the antagonist of that episode. Another, possibly Valentine's Day themed, episode will feature Cupid and the Cherubs. Appearance on the Channel Not including their creature book episode, Angels have yet to make an appearance on The Creature Channel. It has a chance to appear in Oobi's Adventures as that show will attempt to showcase every encyclopedia creature. Category:The Creature Book Category:Greek Mythology Category:Roman Mythology Category:Christian Mythology Category:Disney Category:Nick